Heisei Hyuga
Heisei Hyūga (Hyūga Heisei,太陽に向かって静まってください,literally meaning Calm Towards the Sun) is a missing-nin of Konohagakure and a member of the Hyūga Clan.He also goes under the moniker Gentle Beast of the Sun 'in relation to his size,feral appearance and attitude Background Heisei was born to the Branch House of the Hyūga Clan.He was noted as being as ordinary as ordinary could be during his younger years.Unlike most other Branch House members,Heisei held no resentment towards the Main House of the clan or desire to please and overcome the Main House like his relative Neji.He led a quiet existence,graduating from the Ninja Academy to Chūnin to Jōnin at an average age.A few days after becoming a Jonin,Heisei was put in charge of a Genin team,Team 12,like most new Jonin.His team consisted of two girls,Natsu Kaze and Fuyu Arashi,and one boy,Aoi Oni,an abnormality as most teams consist of two boys and one girl.His team could be described with one word,un-controllable.Both Natsu and Fuyu constantly fought against each other for Aoi's affection though he did'nt seem to notice their existence.Their feud with each other caused a lack of team-work within their group.After the few E and D rank missions assigned to new Genin teams were completed,Heisei seemed to notice their teamwork was improving.It was during another D-Rank mission however that everything went wrong.His team while on a search for a lost pet rabbit,belonging to a wealthy noble,were ambushed by Sound ninja.It seemed they were running out of test subjects and were on a re-stocking run.Heisei fought against all fifteen of them valiantly bought due to their 'modifications',he was defeated but managed to escape,and his team was captured.He went back to the village after that and was stripped of his rank as Jonin.The parents of the Genin were high-ranking members of the village and ordered Heisei's death for his failure which after a lot of persuasion,the Hokage complied to.But Heisei escaped form Konohagakure and began his existence as a missing-nin.He vowed to avenge his team and started training day and night to destroy Otogakure.Currently,Heisei is a member of the secret peace-keeping organization,Hajimari. Personality Originally,Heisei had an easy-going,happy demeanor.He never got worked-up about anything and lived life peacefully.But after his failure,his personality under-went a drastic change.He became aggresive and obsessed with his revenge.He under-went painful training and his personality became worse and worse.Though it seems that after his training had ended,he seemed to revert back to the original Heisei.He became calmer,more peaceful,less aggresive though his happiness would never return to what it was before. Appearance Heisei can be described as being a giant of a shinobi yet suprisingly kind.He is quite tall about six to seven feet and possessed a lean yet muscled physique that stems from his intense training.He possess a Byakugan much like most Hyūga,yet his has a slightly reddish tint to it,which is rare in his clan.He has brownish-black hair which he grows long and ties in a fashion similar to Neji.Before his escape he wore a black loose-fitting shirt with long sleeves and an inner-shirt with the symbol for the Hyūga Clan on it.He also wore brown ninja sandals and long 'puffy' pants.Though after his escape he keeps the same clothes,though they are now torn and ripped giving him a feral appearance.Like most members of Hajimari,Heisei wears a special necklace around his neck which is in his case a light blue colour. Abilities Heisei is said to be quite powerful after his training was completed.Despite being from the Branch House of the family it seems Heisei can use several Eight Trigrams techniques that are usually only taught to Main House members,how this is remains inknown.It seems that Heisei's abilities were so great by the end of his training that he had roused Hajimari.Since he continued refusing to join Hajimari after several attempts by Ganshiki to recruit him,they sent Hizashi to Heisei in the guise of a rogue ninja to befriend him and persuade Heisei to join the powerful organization.Though it took several months,Heisei was eventually persuaded and joined Hajimari as a member. Gentle Fist/Taijutsu Heisei has mastered the Gentle Fist style to a high degree in all his years of isolation.His lightning-fast reflexes compliment his style of fighting allowing him to take down enemies in seconds.Since the Gentle Fist style requires chakra control more than strength,his weakness does not affect him.His skill over his Byakugan also allow him to make accurrate attacks which limit his wastage of chakra.His Taijutsu skills are also supreme though not to the level of experts such as Rock Lee and Might Guy. Fire Release Heisei is a specialist in Fire Release techniques.His attacks are usually twice as powerful as they normally would be,used by another ninja.He has created a variety of his own Fire Release techniques known throughout the lands.His Fire Release is quite powerful,so powerful in fact that they could even rival Itachi Uchiha's abilities though this has yet to be proved. 'Genjutsu Genjutsu is a ability that Heisei has a natural affinity for.His own jutsu Genjutsu: Inner Demon Lust is well known and feared and is held as his own trademark.Heisei himself is quite proud of his genjutsu skill and his fame because of it.Heisei not only has skill in inflicting genjutsu but in removing it as well. 'Kenjutsu' Heisei's skill in Kenjutsu is quite ordinary if not worse than.He is as clumsy with a sword as a person would be on ice holding a soaped banana.He himself has restricted his use of a katana to emergencies rather relying on his Taijutsu skill to get him out of a bad situation. Current Status Currently,Heisei puts his status of missing-nin to good use and uses it to try and infiltrate criminal organizations and relay information to Hajimari. Relationships * Team 12 '- He had a mentor disciple relationship with his team yet he also deeply cared for them and was willing to risk his life for them. *'Hizashi Bokomu - When Heisei first met Hizashi,who was posing as a rogue ninja,he was intruged by his power and immediately wanted him as a partner for his revenge on Otogakure, though after several months,this partnership blossomed into a full-fledged friendship.After the revelation that Hizashi was a member of Hajimari and that he was sent to recruit Heisei,he was initially quite angry at Hizashi though after a while he got over it and once again became friends.Though he is a member of Hajimari,his plans for the destruction of Otogakure are only on hold and he hopes to use Hajimari's power to help him. Quotes *("Tell me what the use of power is if you do not utilize it properly.Come with me and I shall make you stronger than the Sage of the Six Paths himself") to Hizashi when they first met. *("Your weak Fire Release jutsu isn't even strong enough to light a cigarette.Now! Let me show you fools the true power of Fire! ") to the Konohagakure ANBU sent to kill him. *("Hah,what are puppets without the puppeteer.") to Buddha during a confrontation. Stats Trivia *Heisei's favourite hobby was reading and sleeping but after the failure they changed to training and meditating. *Heisei's favourite foods are Yakitori and Chicken Katsu while his least favourite are any kind of Noodles. *Heisei had completed 223 missions.15 E-Rank, 48 D-Rank, 61 C-Rank, 89 B-Rank, 10 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank *Heisei's name has a cryptic definition.Calm towards the sun is a more cryptic way of saying that Heisei is a powerful user of Fire Release techniques. References *Hajimari v.s Akatsuki, Heisei and Buddha Battle it Out! Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Male Category:Missing-nin Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Jonin